


Tiny Shane Fic

by carmencite



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmencite/pseuds/carmencite
Summary: Shane is depressed so his husband brings him food and water and puts a blankie on him :3
Relationships: Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Unspecified Husband
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Tiny Shane Fic

Shane felt too poorly to move. 

He laid still in a made bed. 

His view was a paneled wall. 

His company was a ticking clock. 

He looked at the clock’s face. 

_You’ve been here all day,_ the clock said. 

Shane’s husband came in after a hard day of work. 

He looked down at Shane. 

Shane looked up at him. 

_Is this the day you leave me?_ His eyes said. 

His husband stroked his hair. 

_Never in all my days,_ his hand said. 

Shane’s husband left and returned. 

In one hand was a cotton blanket. 

In the other was food and drink.

He laid the blanket over Shane. 

Shane settled himself inside it. 

He looked at his husband’s face. 

_Thank you,_ his eyes said. 

His husband kissed his forehead. 

_You’re welcome,_ his lips said.

  



End file.
